1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manipulating deformable torroidal objects, namely tires, by turning them inside out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the inventor's knowledge, no mechanical device has heretofore been developed for inverting torroidal objects. The problem of what to do with used tires has mainly been solved by recapping tire casings or by using the tires as flower planters, buoys, etc. The present invention converts discarded tires, such a tractor tires, into useful objects such as feed bunks. When a tire is inverted according to the present invention, its axial depth is greatly increased as it assumes the general shape of a cylinder with an inwardly tapered lip. Such an article is useful as a feed bunk in that it can hold one or more bales of hay, ground hay, silage, grain, etc. Such a feed bunk prevents feed from being scattered by feeding cattle, prevents loose material from blowing, and can be easily relocated by rolling it on its edge.